


Someday My Prince Will Come

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tales, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, mating games, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little help from Scott, his fairy goddude, Stiles has finally found his one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mating Games' fairy tale challenge.

also on  @ http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/86018239905


End file.
